Tarnished Beauty
by Maiden Fighter
Summary: During the sword fight between the pirates and VKs, Evie is injured. Except, surprisingly it's not a pirate that hurts her, it's someone closer to home.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ohh, nice scarf," Evie complemented her opponent, before pulling it off from around his neck and kicking him to the ground, "It's mine now."

Quickly, she kicked his sword away before he got any ideas about rejoining the fight, it hit the water below with a splash. Evie heard a battle cry from behind and spun around quickly to block another incoming attack. Her sword clashed against another, and Evie was forced to take a step back.

The boy attacking was stronger then he looked and Evie was unprepared to take on a strong frontal assault. She pushed back with a grunt, but the other barely moved. Instead, he shifted his weight and kicked her square in the chest, a loud crack echoed throughout Pirate Bay.

Evie cried out in pain and shock as she fell backwards, hitting the broad walk with a thump. The back of her head bounced hard against the planks and the blue haired girl's vision went black for only a moment. Her sword rolled out her hand and Evie curled into herself to block out the pain.

"Evie!" Someone yelled out to her, it sounded like Carlos, "Look out!"

Evie's eyes snapped open, she saw a worn boot raised above her head, ready to stamp down upon her. Without thinking, Evie rolled to her right and slipped through the railings off the boardwalk. She landed on the lower level with another thud and a groan. Her chest and head hurt even more from the rough treatment, no doubt she'd have lasting marks for days to come.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes as Evie tired to pull herself from the ground. She could hear the fight continuing around, more bodies hitting the water below and another smoke bomb going off. Evie let out a cry of pain when a large hand grabbed her roughly by the hair and lifted her from the ground.

Evie's own hands immediately tried to pry the source of pain away, without any success. Once Evie was on her feet, she came face to face with a man. She frowned in confusion, he wasn't dressed as a pirate and was far to old to be apart of Uma's crew, but he did look vaguely familiar. Evie felt that she should know the man, his name, however, escaped her.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"I think not, princess," the man replied, his free hand reaching up and gripped the teenager's throat.

Evie gasped sharply as her air supply was cut off, her hands flying to her throat to try and pry the man's grip from herself. The man only smirked and just squeezed tighter, Evie could feel herself grow weaker, the fighting around her faded away and all she could focus on was the situation she was in.

Evie felt his other hand leave her hair, and reach for something on his belt. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the shiny silver dagger. She knew that dagger, it belonged to her mother, it also meant she definitely knew the man holding her. Evie racked her brain for a name, anything to try and reason with the man.

His smirked widened as he watched the young princess gasp for breath. Her feeble attempts to loosen his grip amused him greatly, he wouldn't fail his queen this time, this time he would get it right.

"Hum," Evie tried.

'No,' she thought to herself, she wouldn't give up, she knew who he was. He was her mother's huntsman, the one that was to kill Snow White and couldn't go through with the horrendous act. Maybe she could convince him to let her go, just like Snow White did all those years ago.

"Humbert," she gasped out, "Pl-please. Let. Me. Go," each word was harder harder to to say as Evie ran out of air.

"No," Humbert pulled Evie close and whispered into her ear, "Your mother says it's your time. I will not fail her this time."

With that said Humbert slashed the dagger deeply across Evie stomach, a creepy smile on his face. Evie cried out in pain, tear pooled in her eyes and hands pressed against the wound, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Air rushed back into her lungs as the blue hair girl was let go from the huntsman's punishing grip. However, her relief was short lived as Humbert reared back and swiftly kicked Evie in the chest. Evie let out a scream of pain and terror as she felt herself fall backwards off the broad walk and into the water below.

She heard numerous people scream her name, but all she could see was the smirking huntsman leaning over the railing, watching her fall, the bloody dagger still in his hand. Evie hit the water with a splash and sank like a stone to the bottom. Evie really hoped that Uma had been lying about there being sharks in these waters, she didn't want to become shark bait. The last thing she saw, before the darkness took her, was a dark shape swimming towards her.

 **TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mal laughed as she blocked Uma's incoming attack, "Miss me?"

Uma growled and lunged forward, swinging her sword violently in Mal's general direction, she knew her anger was getting the better of her. Her attacks were getting sloppy and wild, but she wasn't going to let Mal win again, not this time. This time Uma was going to come out on top and Mal was going to be beneath her.

Uma stepped backwards to dodge Mal's attack and shifted her stance, she prepared herself to attack. Just as she was about to bring her sword down onto Mal's arm, she heard it. A pained cry pierced the air and everyone froze. Uma and Mal both whipped around at the sound and could only watch in horror as Evie's body was kicked from the boardwalk.

"Evie!" Mal yelled in shock, as she watched Evie disappear under the waves.

She dropped her sword and reached for the railing, one leg already over the top, as if she was going to jump into the water after the blue haired princess. Only Uma's quick thinking put a stop to that terrible plan. The sea witch dropped her own sword and grabbed Mal around the waist and forcefully pulled her back from the railing. Yes she wanted revenge against Mal and her friends, but she didn't actually want anyone to get seriously injured or die. She was evil, but she wasn't that evil, she just wanted off the Isle.

"Can you even swim yet?" Uma asked, as Mal struggled to break free from her arms.

"Let me go!"

"No," Uma tightened her hold, "You go in and Harry will be fishing two bodies from the water instead of just one."

"What? What do you mean?" Mal twisted around so she could face Uma.

Uma jutted her chin over to where Jay and Harry had been duelling. Harry had Jay pressed up against the railings, bodies so close that there wasn't any space between the two of them. His sword and hook at Jay's throat, a wild look in his eyes and a manic grin on his face. Jay wasn't any better, he was laughing confidently as he pushed back, his own hand going to grab Harry's prized hook. But something changed in them when they heard that scream. The fight almost melted out of them and Jay had the same reaction as Mal.

He shoved Harry away and tried to clamber over the railing after Evie, except Harry grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Mal watched as Jay kicked and struggled to get free, but he was just as unsuccessful as she had been with Uma. Harry leant in close and whispered something into Jay's ear. Jay melted into Harry chest and nodded, whatever Harry said had calmed Jay down ever so slightly. Mal watched as Harry handed his hook and sword over to Jay, then he climbed over the railing and dove into the waters below.

Mal turned back to face Uma, "He'll get her, right? She'll be alright?"

Uma looked into Mal's eyes and could see real fear, it wasn't something Uma was used to seeing in the fearless Mal.

"Don't worry, he'll get her out," Uma wasn't sure about Evie being alright, but she knew they'd get her back.

Mal could only nod, knowing the possibilities of Evie being perfectly fine were fairly slim. She barely noticed that Uma's arms were still tightly wrapped her waist, keeping her from doing anything stupid. Mal needed to do something while she waited, keep her mind busy. Looking over the boardwalk she spotted the man that had attacked Evie, he was just standing there, with his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face. Mal felt pure hatred rise within her, her eyes flashed green and she pulled away from Uma, stalking towards the man.

"Jay!" she called out, "Get the idiot."

Mal faintly heard Uma call out for Gil to do the same, she watched as both boys made their way to the huntsman. Jay got there first and with a snarl, kicked the back of Humbert's knees, forcing him to kneel. Jay stood on Humbert's left, while Gil was on the right, both boys held their swords against Humbert's throat. Ben, Carlos, and Lonnie had made their way over as well. Gil pulled the dagger out of his hands passed it over to Mal, as Uma and her reached the group.

Mal stood in front of Humbert, toying with the dagger, she could only ask him one thing, "Why?"

Humbert smiled vacantly up at Mal, "My queen said to take care of her and to bring back her heart," a look of despair crossed the man's face, as he looked down at the water, "I didn't get her heart," he looked back to Mal, "My queen will be so mad with me, I've failed her again."

"Why would your queen want Evie's heart?" Carlos asked, fearing the answer.

"Her beauty had surpassed my queen's. Queen Grimhilde only allowed her daughter to live until she was more beautiful then herself. Then just like Snow White, she was to die."

Everyone stared at the huntsman in disbelief, shocked that Evie's own mother was behind the attack. Ben could hardly believe what he was hearing, how could a parent even think to do something like this to their own child. He knew that once he was back in Auradon, he needed to make some major changes for the children that lived on the Isle.

Mal's eyes flashed green in anger and she lunged at Humbert, dagger raised to attack. She only stopped when she heard Harry call out for Uma. The group turned around and saw Harry climbing up the side of the broadwalk, with Evie's body slung over his shoulder.

"A little help would be nice."

 **TBC . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry laughed loudly, as he made his way closer to Jay, swinging his sword around wildly. The two boys circled each, almost daring the other to swing first. Harry threw his hat to the side and charged at Jay with a yell. Jay dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding getting sliced up. Jay countered with his own swing, laughing loudly as his sword connected with Harry's. Harry growled, pushing away the sword and shoved Jay backwards. Jay's back hit the railing with a thud and a groan, while Harry swung his sword again.

Harry pressed Jay up against the railings, their bodies so close that there wasn't any space between the two of them. He pressed his sword and hook against Jay's throat, a large manic grin plastered on his face. Jay laughed loudly as pushed hard against Harry's chest, to try and free himself. An idea came to mind when he glanced at Harry's prized hook, Jay went to grab it, but stopped when he heard familiar scream.

Jay glanced over his shoulder and his face drained of all colour as he watched Evie fall into the water. Instantly Jay's mind was off his fight with Harry and straight onto saving Evie.

"Evie!" Jay yells, as shoves Harry away and then attempts to hoist himself over the railing. He has one leg over before Harry managed loop his arms around Jay's waist and pull him back to safety. Jay kicked his legs out, hoping to overbalance Harry and free himself, but Harry just held on tighter.

"Can ye even swim?" Harry asked, walking them both further away from the edge.

The fight in Jay melted away, as he shook his head in defeat, "No."

Harry leant in close and whispered into Jay's ear, "How 'bout ye look after me hook, and I'll go in and get the princess?"

"You'll bring her back up, no tricks?" Jay's voice was tinged with fear and panic.

"Cross me heart," Harry promised, "We don't want any of you actually dead."

Jay nodded swiftly in agreement, he'd do anything to keep his family safe and whole. Harry released the thief and handed over his prized possession and his sword, knowing that the weapon would make swimming difficult. The pirate patted Jay on the chest, before climbing over the railing and diving into the waters below.

Harry entered the water with a splash, and quickly swam to where Evie had fallen in. Luckily growing up with Uma meant, not only was Harry a strong swimmer, but he was very capable of holding his breath for long periods of time. Harry looked around with a frown, the water was murky and it was hard to see anything, let alone an injured person.

It took Harry a few more moments before he finally spotted movement of a familiar blue at the bottom of the sea. Swimming closer, the pirate could see that Evie wasn't moving, she was just laying on the sand. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted and the movement he had seen was her hair float around like a blue halo. Her hands were pressed against her stomach, but blood was seeping out into the water.

Harry swam forward, reaching Evie within seconds. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of Evie's wrist and pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry pushed off the seabed and kicked his legs hard to reach the surface.

Harry gasped for air as he broke the surface.

"Come on princess," he muttered, as he pulled Evie's head above the water, "Work with me here."

But Evie said nothing, her head simply rolled to the left. The silence worried Harry, he turned her head so he could see her face and swore when he saw the purple-ish blue colour of her skin.

"Aww, fuck," The pirate held on tight to Evie, as he swam quickly towards the ladder.

Getting to the ladder was easy, it was getting up that was going to give Harry trouble. Harry shifted his grip and moved Evie to over his shoulder, so it'd be easier to climb. He only stumbles on a few of the runners, before finally making it to the top.

"A little help would be nice," he grunted as he struggled to get Evie onto the broad walk.

Harry sighed in relief when Evie's weight was lifted from his shoulders. Looking up, he was surprised to see the girl he didn't know the name of, and Carlos lifting Evie up and gently placing her on the ground. Lonnie had rushed over, knowing that being the top student in Fairy Godmother's First Aid Course would be very useful in this type of situation.

"Is she okay, Lonnie?" Mal asked, her hand still raised with the dagger in hand, ready to strike the huntsman if Evie didn't pull through.

"Not sure yet!"

Lonnie gently turned Evie's head, so she could she what she was working with. She winced at Evie's blue lips and deadly pale complexion. Lonnie placed her fingers to Evie's throat, and cursed under the breath at the lack of a pulse. Pressing her ear up to Evie's nose and mouth, Lonnie prayed that she was breathing.

"Shit," Lonnie cursed and moved her hands over Evie's chest. There was no breath. There was no heartbeat, but there was still hope.

"What's wrong, Lonnie?" Mal asked.

"Give me a moment?" Lonnie pleaded, trying to remember the steps to CPR.

"Carlos, what's happening?" Mal demanded.

"She's not breathing and Lonnie can't find a pulse." Carlos called back.

A cry a outrage went through the group of teenagers.

"You've got this Lonnie," Lonnie whispered to herself, "Remember, you aced the resuscitation test."

Only, the real thing was a whole lot different to a theory test. Her hand shook as she began to press down on Evie's chest. She pressed hard and fast, counting 30 compressions before checking to see if Evie was breathing.

She wasn't. Lonnie started compressions again, pressing harder this time. She winced when she felt one of Evie's fragile ribs crack under the pressure.

"You're hurting her," Carlos cried.

"Broken bones are better than being dead," Harry pointed out.

"But it's not working," Carlos said quietly, wringing his hands together in worry.

"Please be quiet," Lonnie insisted, "I've got this."

She stopped the compressions, and moved to tilt Evie's head back. Lonnie pinched Evie's nose closed with her fingers and pressed their lips together. Lonnie cringed at the frigid temperature of Evie's lips and the taste salt water, but she breathed a mouthful of air into her lungs. Lonnie leant back and pressed her fingers back to Evie's neck. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally felt a heartbeat. A weak one, but one none the less. But there was still no breathing on Evie's part. Lonnie took a deep breath, pinched Evie's nose again and released it back into Evie's mouth.

Evie jerked. Lonnie jolted backwards just in time to avoid a mountain of sea water that Evie coughed up. Evie coughed and spluttered, Lonnie, with the help of Harry, gently rolled the waterlogged princess onto her side. Lonnie rubbed her back, as Evie coughed up more water.

Evie moaned in pain and confusion, blinking slowly as she tried to figure out where she was and what was happening. Carlos crouched down and brushed her hair out of her face, smiling in pure joy that Evie was okay.

"Mal! Jay!" Carlos called out, "Evie's awake!"

"Just don't crowd her," Lonnie warned, as Mal, Uma and Ben made their way over, leaving Gil and Jay to guard Humbert.

". . . -los?" She managed to ask, before coughing her lungs out.

"It's alright," Carlos reassured her with a watery smile, "You're going to be okay. Lonnie sav-"

"Most likely okay," Harry butted in, "Take small breaths and we'll try and stopped you're bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Evie asked in confusion, then groaned out in pain, "It hurts to breath."

"Probably got some ribs broken, girlie here wasn't to gentle on ya," Harry then nodded down to her stomach, "You got cut before you went in."

Evie glanced down, and shuddered at the amount of blood on her jacket. It was going to take forever to get out. She moaned as the pain made itself known, pressing her hands to her stomach.

"Carlos, find some cloth so we can stop the bleeding," Lonnie requested kindly.

Carlos nodded swiftly, he unzipped his leather vest and pulled off his shirt, before handing it to Lonnie. Lonnie thanked him, she moved Evie's hands and pressed the shirt to her stomach. Evie cried out in pain, but knew the bleeding had to be stopped.

"NO!" Humbert screamed, shocking everyone, as he stood up and shoved both Gil and Jay to the ground.

He didn't care at all as their swords both nicked him across the neck, as he charged down the broad walk. Humbert barrelled past the trio making their to Evie and shoved them away, trying to make his own way to where Evie lay.

"She must die!" He screamed as he charged, "My queen has spoken!"

Evie's eyes widen as she painfully shuffled backwards, practically landing herself in Harry's lap, as she tried to get away from the crazed huntsman. Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled them both backwards. Evie felt something build in her chest, something bubbled forth wanting to break free.

Humbert was only a metre away, when Evie felt the dam burst within her chest. She felt her eyes burn, and Humbert froze in place, one foot above the ground and both arms raised to attack. Evie's chest heaved and her body began to shake as she somehow kept Humbert from moving. Humbert screamed as he tried to free himself.

Everyone had managed to pull themselves back together and watched in slight awe as Evie's eyes changed from brown to electric blue. As Evie's eyes changed colour, Ben saw a flickering light out on the horizon. He could only guess the flickering light was the barrier surrounding the Isle of the Lost. He grew worried as the barrier flickered longer, the more time Humbert was frozen.

Evie could feel the power surround Humbert, before she pushed it outwards. Humbert's eyes widen in shock as his body was forcefully flung backwards and crashed into a railing and he fell into the water. Evie slumped against Harry's chest, she took deep breathes as she felt whatever energy she had fading fast.

"Evie!" she heard someone call out, but the darkness took a hold of her again as her eyes rolled back into her head.

The Evil Queen sat on her throne, in her ruined castle, a glass goblet filled with red wine clenched tightly in her clawed hand. She was waiting for news about her daughter and the delivery of her heart. Sipping her wine, a small smile graced her face as a large vulture swooped in and landed on the arm of her throne.

"Do you bring me good news, my pet?" Queen Grimhilde asked as she stroked the bird's chest, "News about my daughter?"

The vulture lowered it's head, and murmured the bad news into Queen Grimhilde's ear. Grimhilde's eye narrowed and she screamed out in frustration. Standing up she threw her goblet into the roaring fireplace.

"Milton!" She yelled for her other minion, "You're time has come. Deal with my daughter and you will be rewarded handsomely."

 **TBC . . .**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter? I tried to make this chapter longer this time ;D Come join me on Tumblr at evie-thequeen . tumblr . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Milton rushed into the throne room when his queen called for him. He knelt down on one knee and head bowed, as he listened to his queen voice her plans for her daughter.

"Milton?"

"Yes, my queen."

"I want my daughter's heart brought to me She has grown into quite the beauty, blossoming over in Auradon into a truly stunning vision. But there are whispers that she has grown more beautiful then me, this will not do. Never was she to surpass me!" Queen Grimhilde stalked over to the fireplace and brought over a jewelled box, "Get rid of her and put her heart in this box. I want it brought back to me by the end of the day."

Milton kept his head down as he raised his hands and let his queen place the box into them.

"I do not want failure this time," She hissed, moving back to her throne, "I will kill you myself if you come back empty handed. Do you understand?"

Milton squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

"I can't hear you. Do you understand!"

"Yes, my queen," his voice didn't shake, but his hands did, "Bring back your daughter's heart or you'll have mine."

"Perfect," Queen Grimhilde smiled and stroked her vulture's feathers, and waved her other hand in the direction of the door, "You may leave now."

Milton scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the throne room. The box pressed to his chest, as he began planning the murder of a teenage girl. The henchman felt disgusted with himself, he was to kill a girl no older then his own daughter, just because she was deemed too beautiful by her own mother. Not much of a choice really, her death or his own. Milton hated that this was what his life had come to.

He made his way to the front hall of the castle, waiting for him were four armed guards, ready and awaiting for orders.

"Okay men, orders are in. Let's get ourself a princess."

* * *

"We need to leave now," Mal said, shaking off her shock and moving towards her unconscious friend, "Jay help me get Evie. Carlos go start the limo up."

"Lonnie go with him, in case he needs back up?" Ben asked.

Jay nodded and tossed the keys up and over the group. Carlos stood up and caught them with one hand, before dashing off through the tunnel, Lonnie hot on his heels, sword ready just in case.

"Ah, ah," Uma stepped in front of Harry and Evie and drawing her sword, she signalled at Gil, "You ain't leaving this island without us again."

Mal growled as Gil stepped forward and blocked the end of the broad walk with his hulking mass, trapping the remaining three teens between the pirates, again.

"Really Uma," Mal scoffed, "Now is really not the time to do this."

"It's the perfect time," Uma counted, "We'll help you we get the princess to the limo and you get us off this island. Pretty simply, if you ask me. But I'd make a decision quickly though, not sure how long Evie can last with that stomach wound."

Mal lunged at the sea witch, but Ben stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. The king stepped forward and put himself between the two girls, he needed to be diplomatic about this. He knew the pirates wouldn't let Evie continue to hurt, they had proven to be good people when they helped save her, but Uma was right about the entire situation on the Isle. Something needed to change, and maybe offering an olive branch could set things off to a good start.

"You give me your word that you'll help us with Evie? No tricks, no double crossing and you'll keep Harry in check?" Ben asked Uma, reaching out his hand towards her, "You help us and I'll ensure that you three will get safe passage to Auradon." He hoped she would take the deal.

Uma raised her eyebrow and stared Ben down, wanting to see if he truly meant what he was saying. When Ben didn't waver she smirked and placed her hand in his and shook it.

"Deal."

"Really Ben, we're going to trust these three," Mal cut in, "They kidnapped you and were willing to make you walk the plank."

"They had their reasons," Ben put is hands up in a calming gesture, "I can't fault their actions, they're in a no win situation on this island and Uma just wants to make the best with what she has. For herself and her friends."

Mal threw up her hands in defeat. Ben didn't know Uma like she did, Mal knew Uma would stab them in the back the first chance she got.

"Well I'm glad we sorted all this out, but Evie's still bleeding out," Jay pointed out, "So are we going to go or not? Carlos and Lonnie are probably wondering where the hell we are."

"Yeah, we're good," Uma smirked, and reached her hand to down to her first mate, "Up you get Harry, we've got a princess to save. Again."

"Jay, get Evie from him," Mal ordered, not liking the thought of Evie still in the hands of the pirates.

Harry mirrored Uma's smirk and took Uma's hand. While Uma pulled him to his feet, Harry kept a firm grip with his other arm on Evie and pressed her close to his chest, making sure she didn't fall. Once standing, he readjusted the princess, making sure her was secure in his arms. Jay walked forward at Mal's command and went to take Evie from Harry's grip.

Harry laughed loudly and turned his back to Jay, "Nah, mate, Ah'll be holding her for now. Think of it as insurance, can't leaves us, if we've got her."

Jay scowled slightly but put his hands up in surrender, "Just don't drop her," He turned back to Mal, "We need to head out now. Don't know if anyone else will try and come for us."

Mal nodded, and spun around on her heel, they did really need to get to the limo and off this island. Even if Mal didn't think she belonged in Auradon, there was no way she was letting Evie make the trip back without protection. She could always make her way back to the Isle if things didn't work out.

"Okay, the limo is parked just outside the tunnel," Ben told the pirates, "Just in case there's something waiting for us on the other side, Jay, you and Gil take point, swords ready. We'll keep Harry and Evie in the middle. Mal, Uma and I will stay at rear. Okay with you captain?" Ben turned and ask Uma, hoping she was alright with him ordering her people around.

"Sure, sounds good, pretty boy," She smirked, "You heard him Gil, play nice with Jay and lead us out of here."

Gil smiled and nodded, bumping shoulders with Jay, as he took his place in the front of the pack. The group moved through the dark tunnel, keeping their ears and eyes open for any sign of trouble. Luckily nothing attacked, but upon arriving at the limo, the group found themselves staring at fallen bodies of more minions.

* * *

Carlos and Lonnie quickly made their way to the limo, both had their swords ready. Sneaking quietly through the shadows, they glanced out the entrance of the tunnel. Lonnie poked her head out to look around and swore under her breath. She put her arm on Carlos' chest and pushed him back.

"There's four guys out there with deadly looking weapons," She whispered, "You stay here, I'm pretty sure I can take them out myself."

"You sure?" Carlos asked, nervously biting his lower lip, "I can help."

"I'll be fine." She assured him, "Just be ready when they're down. The others can't be to far behind us."

Carlos nodded and squeezed her hand for luck. Lonnie squeezed back and silently made her way out. Carlos could only watch in awe as Lonnie stealthily took out two of the men within moments, choking them out. She stuck to the shadows and used them to her advantage, knocking out the third man out before he even knew what was going on. The last one, proved to be a challenge, as he had found Lonnie's first victim unconscious and was now on high alert. But Lonnie proved to be her mother's daughter, twisting and weaving, Lonnie used her smaller size to gain the upper hand and finally the butt of her sword came down on his head.

Carlos whistled, impressed with Lonnie's handy work, "Jay should really get you on the team, you're amazing."

Lonnie blushed slightly at the praise.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jay muttered to himself, "Carlos! Lonnie! You guys okay?"

Carlos popped his head over the back of the limo, not a scratch on him and a massive smile gracing his face, "Lonnie is totally a beast with her sword. She took them all on and won."

"Yes, I won," Lonnie came out of the shadows and made the group jump in surprise, "But there is more coming. We need to leave now."

The teens sprung into action. Carlos popped the boot of the limo, for everyone to throw their swords into and opened all the doors. Jay slide into the driver's seat, Carlos in the passenger side with Dude on his lap and the rest of the group piled into the back. Gil helped Harry carefully get Evie into the back seat, trying not to aggravate her wound. The two boys sat with Evie secure between the two of them, Gil keeping pressure on Evie's stomach, while Ben and Mal sat on the left side, with Lonnie and Uma on the right.

It was going to be a very awkward ride back to Auradon, with the way Uma and Mal were eyeing each other up.

"Everyone in?" Jay asked from the front.

"Yep," Mal assured him, "Now floor it!"

"Yes ma'am," Jay threw the limo into gear and speed away.

* * *

Milton watched in displeasure as the tail lights of the limo disappeared into the distance. He shook his head at the fallen bodies of the Queen's gaurds.

"Aww, fuck," He swore to himself, "Mistress isn't going to be happy."

He turned to walk away and inform Queen Grimhilde of his failure, but something caught his eye. Looking down, Milton spotted a leather bound book. It had a dragon symbol on the cover.

"It can't be," Milton flicked through the pages, "Maleficent's spell book,thought that was still at the school."

Quickly pocketing the book, Milton all but ran back to his queen, hopefully the spell book could be of some use to further her plan.

 **TBC . . .**

 **What do you think guys?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"My darling," Evie felt someone softly caress her cheek, "Time to wake up now."

Evie opened her eyes and blinked slowly at the colour white above her head. Frowning, Evie blinked to clear her vision and found herself staring up at her own bedroom ceiling. Turning her head, she found her mother, sitting on the edge of her bed with a smile on her face.

"Wha-"

"Shh," Her mother pressed a finger to Evie's lips, "You need to save your strength, my darling."

Evie frowned and pushed herself to a sitting position, ignoring her mother's fussing. Evie pushed her mother's hands away and pulled back her blankets, hoping to get out of bed. Evie let out a startled yelp when the blankets ripped themselves from her grip and tucked themselves tightly under the mattress, effectively trapping her in the bed.

"What th-" Evie pulled sharply at the blankets.

"I told you, darling," Her mother caressed her cheek again, before gripping her chin tightly, hard enough to hurt, "You need to save your strength. It's nearly time."

"Mother, you're hurting me," Evie cried, as her mother forced their eyes to meet.

"Don't be silly, darling," Her mother laughing lightly, as she patted the side of Evie's face, each tap getting harder and harder, "You'll know when I'm hurting you," Her smile dropped from her face as she raked her fingernails down Evie's cheek.

Evie whimpered in pain as blood welled up on her cheek, "Mother," Evie pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

Grimhilde's eyes narrowed as she all but shoved Evie back down on the bed. She swung a leg up and straddled Evie's waist, pressing down on Evie's throat. Evie gasped, her eyes widened and she clawed at her mother's hand trying to pry it off.

"No, no, no darling," Grimhilde clicked her tongue, and leant down so close their noses touched, "It is time."

The queen pulled back her free hand and plunged it straight down into to Evie's chest, right above her heart. Evie let out a choked off scream, as she felt her mother dig her hand deeper and deeper into her chest, pushing past her ribs to reach her heart. Evie could only watch in horror as her mother smiled widely and slowly pulled out her heart from her chest.

Grimhilde let go of her daughter's neck, causing Evie's hands to fall limply to her sides. She held the still beating heart up and licked the side of it. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of power.

Grimhilde undid the laces on the front of her dress and pulled the fabric open. She used her index finger to make a cut above her heart. Pulling back the skin, she push Evie's heart into her own chest, the cut healed itself as soon as Grimhilde removed her hand. The queen laughed as she watched the light fade from Evie's eyes.

"I told you, my darling," She smirked, as she ran her bloody hand down Evie's face, "I will have it as my own."

The atmosphere in the back of the limo was tense. Mal crossed her arms and alternated her fierce glare between Uma, Harry and Gil. Uma glared back just as fiercely as she leant back in her chair. Harry and Gil were making sure that Evie was leaning as comfortably as she could between the two of them. Ben sat calmly as he could given he had been kidnapped and survived a sword fight, while Lonnie fidgeted in her seat, slightly nervous being around new villains.

"Do we have any blankets in here Ben?" Lonnie broke the silence, "We need to keep those two warm," She pointed to the still soaked through Harry and Evie.

Ben snapped out of his thoughts at the question, frowning he searched around the limo, trying to remember where the blankets were kept. Sliding off his seat, he reached for a compartment right under where Uma was sitting.

"Uh, excuse me please Uma," He requested, before reaching into her personal space.

Uma raised an eyebrow at him, but pulled her legs up and out of the way.

"Thank you very much," Ben smiled.

The king opened the sliding door and pulled out a number a different coloured blankets. He passed them up to Uma and Lonnie, along with a couple of spare fleecy jumpers and sweat pants he had left in there the last time he had ridden in the limo.

"These should help too," Ben commented, trying to pass the clothes to Gil, "You'll both need to get out your wet clothes."

Gil raised his eyebrows at Ben, and asked in confusion, "You want us to take off Evie's clothes and put warm ones on her?" The blonde looked over to Uma and then to Harry, seeing if he was understanding what Ben was saying, "I know she won't like that much, Evie was never one for an audience. Harry sure, no problem, but Evie no, big no." He pressed the clothes back to Ben, "It's a bit weird you asking us to do that when the limo is full of people. Are you trying to see Evie without her shirt on?"

Ben flushed bright red, as he stuttered out a response, "Wha-? No! No, no!" He shook his head as his face went brighter, "I-i thought that Mal and maybe Lonnie could help get Evie changed. We would have held a blanket up so no one could see anything."

Gil pondered the answer and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "That sounds okay, I guess."

Silence feel over the limo cabin, as Harry stripped off his wet clothes and took the offered clothes from Ben, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Harry laughed as the King blushed again. The pirate pulled on the sweat pants, but he frowned at the image on the front of the jumper.

"What exactly am Ah wearing?" He asked Ben.

"It's a jumper for one of the sporting teams at Auradon," Ben replied.

Harry looked at it in disgust, before pulling it over his head, at least it was warm and dry.

"Uma," Harry whined, "Ah look like an idiot."

"At least you're dry," Uma smirked.

Harry huffed and took the blanket she offered him. Silence fell over the limo cabin again as Mal tried to figure out a way to get Evie warm and dry in front of 5 other people. The awkward silence was only broken by the sudden whimpering coming from Evie.

Mal's head swung around the sound and hissed at Harry, "What are you doing to her?"

Harry leant away from the angry girl, "Ah haven't done nothing to your princess."

"Then why is she crying in pain?" Mal demanded, her eyes glowing bright green as her anger spiked.

Gil frowned down at Evie and noticed red welling up on her cheek. Gently he turned her face to the side and then cringed at the sight of four scratch marks running down her cheek.

"Uh, guys," Gil called out, only to be ignored as Mal threw even more accusations at Harry.

Gil frowned, bit his bottom lip and tried again, "Guys!"

No one listened to him, too caught up in watching Mal hiss at Harry. His eyes widen as a dark shadowy figure perched itself over Evie's lap. He leant back against the door, trying to get away from the shadow.

"Guys!" Gil tried to gain anyone's attention.

"What Gil?!" Mal rounded onto the blonde teen.

Gil didn't reply, he only pointed to the shadowy figure, confused and slight fearful of what he saw. The group gasped in confusion at the shadow and could only watch as it pulled back it's 'arm' and shove it into Evie's chest. Evie gasped in pain and arched up from the seat.

Mal yelled out in a panic and lunged from her seat, trying to get to her friend. Unsheathing her dagger, she tried to slash the shadow. The steel dagger went straight through the shadow, not harming it at all. The shadow twisted it's arm, digging in deeper into Evie's chest. Evie cried out in more pain. Snarling, Mal's eyes glowed bright green and to her surprise, so did her hand. Slashing again, the shadow let out a piercing shriek as it evaporated.

Queen Grimhilde leant back in her throne as her shadow phantom was extinguished, her eyes changing from icy blue back to normal brown. She smiled down at her bloody hand, knowing the dream sharing spell she used had worked, with the help of Maleficent's spell book. The barrier was fracturing, proven by the use the small spell.

"You are marked, my darling," She sung out to the empty throne room, "I'll get your heart soon enough."

Mal dropped her dagger and reached for Evie's jacket. She fumbled with the front of it, trying pull down the zipper and check if there was any more bleeding coming from the princess. Pulling apart the jacket, Mal then ripped the top of Evie's shirt. Stopping before she exposed any more skin than she had too, to the two pirates sitting next to Evie.

"Don't even think of sneaking a peek," She hissed at the two pirates.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at the demand, but he did respectfully turn his head and look over to his captain. While Gil looks slightly confused, not should where he was supposed to look, before settling on Ben.

"Is she okay Mal?" Ben asked worryingly.

"Well she's not missing her heart, if that's what you're thinking," Mal muttered, as she pulled open Evie's shirt, "But it looks like whatever that thing was, left an angry welt type wound, not an open wound. Kind of the same as she face. No blood but it looks like it's painful. We really need to get her to a doctor."

Ben leant over to the limos partition and tapped on it. It rolled down and Carlos stuck his head through, with a questioning look on his face.

"Tell Jay to go faster," Ben ordered, " We've had another attack back here."

Carlos frowned, before glancing up at Mal and Evie.

"Oh shit," He turned to Jay and smacked him on the shoulder to get his attention, "Floor it Jay. Evie needs of of here, like now."

"Got it."

Mal sighed in relief as she felt the limo pick up speed. She called over Lonnie to help her get Evie changed. Mal also suggested with a glare to Harry and Gil, that they be the ones to hold the blanket up to block Evie from view.

Evie groaned in pain, as Jay swerve the limo sharply to avoid hitting people walking in the market streets. The sudden jerky movement caused the injured princess to slam into a hard body next to her.

"Oww," She murmured to herself as she slowly opened her eyes, "I feel like I've been hit with a truck."

"Not a truck Evie, a creepy shadow figure." A voice said from above.

"Gil?" Evie asked, tilting her head up and looking the blonde teen, "What are you doing here?" Evie frowned and looked to where she was, "Actually, where is here?" She looked down at herself, "And why am I wearing tourney sweats?"

"Evie!" Mal called out, before pulling Evie away from Gil and into a tight hug, "You're awake!"

"Too tight," Evie gasped, trying to relax into the hug as Mal eased up on the pressure.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Evie murmured into Mal's hair, "But please tell me what's happening. Last thing I remember is Humbert slashing me with a sword , then kicking me from the broad walk and into the water."

Everyone frowned at Evie's words. Mal let her go, and sat back on her seat. Gil pulled Evie back to rest against the leather seat, and pulled the blanket back around her. Evie let herself be pulled back without a fuss. Evie pulled the blanket tight and leant against Gil's shoulder.

Ben leant forward and asked lightly, "You don't remember Harry saving you from the water or Lonnie giving you mouth-to-mouth?"

"I remember pain in my stomach, from the sword, I believe," Evie's hand went to her stomach, she felt fabric pressed against it, "Then it was cold and dark," Her nose scrunched up as she tried to remember the past events, "I dreamt of my mother."

"What, really?" Mal asked in disbelief, "What did you see?"

"She trapped me in my bed somehow, scratched up my face and ripped out my heart."

The group stared at Evie in shock.

"Probably not so much a dream, princess," Harry pointed out, running a finger down her cheek, "You've got marks on your face and on your chest."

Evie frowned and pulled the collar of the jumper down to check her chest. She winced at the bruising on her ribs and the red welts over her heart.

"Did you guys see something cause these marks?" She asked the room.

"It was a shadow creature," Uma offered, "Digging right into your chest, before bestie here," She nodded towards Mal, "Made her fist glow with magic and made it disappear."

"Magic, really?" Evie asked in disbelief, "Magic doesn't work on The Isle. Everyone knows that. Mother tried for years to get even a spark, without any success."

"Really, really," Lonnie chimed in, "You did some form of magic too, back at the broad walk. You sent Humbert flying through the air, before you passed out again."

"Maybe, that's why she wants your heart," Gil suggested thoughtfully, "Maybe you did something to the barrier when you sent Humbert flying. Mal couldn't do magic until after you did magic and that shadow creature wouldn't have been able to attack you before."

Evie opened her mouth to reply, but was unable to do so, as the limo slammed to a halt.

"Uh guys," Carlos called out, "Slight problem with the barrier control."

Ben frowned, "What do you mean Carlos?"

"Well," Carlos started, "Bad news is the controller isn't working."

"What's the good news?" Mal asked.

"Oh, no good news," Carlos chirped, "Just bad news."

"Well can you fix the controller?" Ben asked.

"I don't think it's broken, I think some thing's stopping it from working."

"Why do you think that?" Ben asked.

"Well, the bridge is up, but the limo won't go through the barrier," Carlos told the teens.

The group leant forward to peer through the partition, frowning at the glowing barrier between the limo and the bridge.

"What the hell," Mal gasped.

Grimhilde smirked as she finished reading the spell she found in Maleficent's book. Now that her daughter was stuck on The Isle, it was only a matter of time before her minions found her and brought her back to the castle.

 **TBC . . .**

 **I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so far :) I tried to make this chapter longer again, tell what you think :D What do you think going to happen next? Come join me on tumblr, my username is evie-thequeen**


End file.
